sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Волны гравитационной массы де Бройля
Волны гравитационной массы де Бройля – разновид корпускулярно-волнового дуализма применительно к электроподобным и магнитоподобным гравитационным зарядам/массам, впервые предложенный Луи де Бройлем для волн материи (т. н. «размазка массы» в пространстве) в 1924 году. История В 1924 году французский физик Луи де Бройль высказал гипотезу о том, что установленный ранее для фотонов “корпускулярно-волновой дуализм” присущ всем частицам — электронам, протонам, атомам и так далее, причём количественные соотношения между волновыми и корпускулярными свойствами частиц те же, что и для фотонов. Таким образом, если частица имеет энергию W и импульс, абсолютное значение которого равно p , то с ней связана волна, частота которой \omega = W/h и длина волны \lambda = h/p . Эти волны и получили название волн де Бройля. Основной недостаток подхода де Бройля заключался в том, что он рассматривал даный процесс односторонне, что приводило в конечном итоге к «расплыванию» волновых пакетов с течением времени. Решение проблемы «размывания» волновых пакетов следует искать в использовании подхода квантовых резонаторов. Так, например, для преодоления проблемы расплывания волнового пакета зарядов следует рассматривать «квантовые электромагнитные резонаторы». Впервые оба квантовые реактивные параметры (емкость и индуктивность) были рассмотрены Якимахой (1994) Yakymakha O.L., Kalnibolotskij Y.M. (1994). "Very-low-frequency resonance of MOSFET amplifier parameters". Solid- State Electronics 37(10),1739-1751 Pdf, при спектроскопических исследованиях МДП-транзисторов при очень низких частотах (звуковой диапазон). Плоские квантовые емкость и индуктивность здесь имели толщину порядка Комптоновской длины волны электрона, а характеристический импеданс контура линейно стремился к волновому импедансу вакуума. А тремя годами позже, Деворет (1977) Deboret M.H. (1997). "Quantum Fluctuations". Amsterdam, Netherlands: Elsevier. pp.351-386. Pdf представил полную теорию квантового зарядового осциллятора, применительно к переходу Джозефсона. Возможные применения квантовых LC контуров и резонаторов при квантовых вычислениях рассмотрены Деворетом (2004) Devoret M.H., Martinis J.M. (2004). "Implementing Qubits with Superconducting Integrated Circuits". Quantum Information Processing, v.3, N1. Pdf. Гравитационные резонаторы Для преодоления проблемы расплывания волнового пакета гравитационных зарядов/масс необходимо рассматривать «квантовые гравитационные резонаторы». Мы имеем следующую историю возникновения подхода квантовых гравитационных резонаторов. Согласно Мак Дональду K.T. McDonald, Am. J. Phys. 65, 7 (1997) 591-2. первым, кто использовал уравнения Максвелла при описании гравитации был Оливер Хевисайд O. Heaviside, Electromagnetic Theory (”The Electrician” Printing and Publishing Co., London, 1894) pp. 455-465. Дело в том, что при слабых гравитационных полях стандартная (общепринятая) теория гравитации может быть записана в форме уравнений Максвелла, как заметил Пановский в 1953 году W. K. H. Panofsky and M. Phillips, Classical Electricity and Magnetism (Addison-Wesley, Reading, MA, 1955), p. 168, 166. Поскольку в 19-м столетии еще не было Системы СИ, то поэтому первое упоминание гравитационных констант возможно принадлежит Форварду (1961) R. L. Forward, Proc. IRE 49, 892 (1961). В 80-е годы Максвелло-подобные гравитационные уравнения рассмотрены в монографии Валда по общей относительности R. M. Wald, General Relativity (University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1984). В 90-е годы Краус J. D. Kraus, IEEE Antennas and Propagation. Magazine 33, 21 (1991). впервые ввел гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума, который был уточнен далее Киеффером и Вебером C. Kiefer and C. Weber, Annalen der Physik (Leipzig) 14, 253 (2005)., а сегодня Раймонд Чиао широко использует это направление гравитационных исследований в поисках гравитационных волн Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). [PDF R.Y. Chiao and W.J. Fitelson. Time and matter in the interaction between gravity and quantum fluids: are there macroscopic quantum transducers between gravitational and electromagnetic waves? In Proceedings of the “Time & Matter Conference” (2002 August 11-17; Venice, Italy), ed. I. Bigi and M. Faessler (Singapore: World Scientific, 2006), p. 85. arXiv: gr-qc/0303089. PDF R.Y. Chiao. Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: are there experimental consequences? In Science and Ultimate Reality, ed. J.D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies, and C.L.Harper, Jr. (Cambridge:Cambridge University Press, 2004), p. 254. arXiv:gr-qc/0303100. Raymond Y. Chiao. "New directions for gravitational wave physics via “Millikan oil drops” arXiv:gr-qc/0610146v16 (2009). PDF Stephen Minter, Kirk Wegter-McNelly, and Raymond Chiao. Do Mirrors for Gravitational Waves Exist? arXiv:gr-qc/0903.0661v10 (2009). PDF. Очевидно, что само построение квантового подхода для гравитационных резонаторов в математическом смысле полностью совпадает с подходом для электромагнитных квантовых резонаторов. Гравитационный резонатор Де Бройля Волны материи де Бройля Louis de Broglie. The wave nature of the electron, Nobel Lecture, 12, 1929 PDF Могут быть рассмотрены для обоих типов гравитационных масс/зарядов: электроподобных (статических) и магнитоподобных (динамических). Действительно, используя подход Де Бройля в форме Блохинцева Блохинцев Д. И. Основы квантовой механики.- М.:ГосИздат, 1949.-588с. можно получить квантовый гравитационный резонатор (или гравитационный пузырь Де Бройля). Электроподобный гравитационный заряд Де Бройля Гравитационная масса в волне материи Де Бройля может быть представлена следующей волновой функцией: : \Psi(q_G,t) = A_G exp - \frac{W_{GS}t}{\hbar}) = A_G exp i(\gamma_{GS}) \ где : W_{GS} = \hbar \omega_{GS} \ : \phi_{GD} = \hbar k_{GS}, \ а также k_{GS} = \frac{2\pi}{q_{GS}(\lambda)} - гравитационный «волновой вектор» массы и q_{GS}(\lambda) - гравитационная "длина волны" массы. Фазовая функция : \gamma_{GS} = k_{GS}q_{GS}(\lambda) - \omega_{GS}t \ имеет дифференциал : d\gamma_{GS} = k_{GS}dq_{GS} - \omega_{LG}dt = 0. \ Таким образом, фазовый гравитационный ток будет: : i_{Gph} = \frac{dq_{GS}}{dt} = \frac{\omega_{LG}}{k_{GS}} \ Рассматривая волновую энергию в форме: : W_{LG} = \frac{\phi_{GD}^2}{2L_G} = \frac{\hbar^2k_{GS}^2}{2L_G} = \hbar \omega_{LG}, \ где L_G \ - квантовая гравитационная индуктивность Де Бройля, и частота : \omega_{LG} = \frac{\hbar k_{GS}^2}{2L_G} \ «Групповой гравитационный ток» (или гравитационная скорость) Де Бройля будет: : i_{Gg} = \frac{d\omega_{GL}}{dk_{GD}} = \frac{\hbar k_{GD}}{L_G}. \ С другой стороны мы имеем следующую границу для группового гравитационного тока: : i_g = \frac{m_Nc}{\lambda}. \ Приравнивая групповые токи, можно найти квантовую гравитационную индуктивность Де Бройля в явном виде: : L_G = \frac{h}{m_Nq_G(\lambda)}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c}. \ Магнитоподобный гравитационный заряд Де Бройля Магнитоподобный гравитационный заряд в волне материи Де Бройля может быть представлен следующей волновой функцией: : \Psi(q_{GD},t) = A_G exp - \frac{W_{CG}t}{\hbar}) = A_GM exp i(\gamma_{GD}) \ где : W_{CG} = \hbar \omega_{CG} \ : \phi_{GS} = \hbar k_{GD}, \ а также k_{GD} = \frac{2\pi}{q_{GD}(\lambda)} - магнитоподобный гравитационный зарядовый «волновой вектор» и q_{GD}(\lambda) - магнитоподобная гравитационная зарядовая «длина волны». Фазовая функция: : \gamma_{GD} = k_{GD}q_{GD} - \omega_{CG}t \ имеет дифференциал : d\gamma_{GD} = k_{GD}dq_{GD} - \omega_{CG}dt = 0. \ Поэтому фазовое гравитационное напряжение будет: : v_{Gph} = \frac{dq_{GD}}{dt} = \frac{\omega_{Cd}}{k_{GD}} \ Рассматривая емкостную гравитационную волновую энергию в форме: : W_{CG} = \frac{\phi_{GS}^2}{2C_G} = \frac{\hbar^2k_{GD}^2}{2C_G} = \hbar \omega_{CG}, \ где C_G \ - квантовая гравитационная емкость Де Бройля, и частота : \omega_{CG} = \frac{\hbar k_{GD}^2}{2C_G} \ «Групповое гравитационное напряжение» Де Бройля будет: : v_{Gg} = \frac{d\omega_{CG}}{dk_{GD}} = \frac{\hbar k_{GD}}{C_G}. \ С другой стороны мы имеем следующее предельное значение для группового гравитационного напряжения: : v_{Gg} = \frac{h}{m_N}\cdot \frac{c}{\lambda}. \ Приравнивая групповые гравитационные напряжения, можно получить гравитационную емкость Де Бройля в явном виде: : C_G = \frac{m_N}{q_{GD}(\lambda)}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c}. \ Гравитационный LC контур Де Бройля Следует отметить, что используя раздельно электроподобные и магнитоподобные гравитационные подходы Де Бройля, мы должны также использовать приближение «волны-пилота» для поддержания электроподобных и магнитоподобных гравитационных зарядов/масс в определенном объеме. Однако, когда рассмотреть композитную волновую функцию Де Бройля в виде: : \Psi(q_{GD},t) = A_{GD}A_{GS} exp - \frac{W_{LG}t}{\hbar}) exp - \frac{W_{CG}t}{\hbar}) \ где : W_{CG} = \hbar \omega_{CG} = W_{Lg} = \hbar \omega_{Lg} \ : \phi_{GS} = \hbar k_{GD}, \ : \phi_{GD} = \hbar k_{GS}, \ Тогда раздельные электроподобные и магнитоподобные заряды/массы формируют композитный квантовый гравитационный резонатор. Поскольку эта частица Де Бройля должна быть совместимой с квантовым гравитационным резонатором, поэтому необходимо согласовать электроподобные и магнитоподобные заряды/массы индуцируемые в гравитационном LC контуре: : q_{GS}(\lambda) = \gamma_q m_N \ : q_{GD}(\lambda) = \gamma_{\phi} \frac{h}{m_N}. \ Реактивные гравитационные параметры в этом случае будут: : L_G(\lambda) = \frac{R_{GH}}{\gamma_q}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c} \ : C_G(\lambda) = \frac{1}{\gamma_{\phi}R_{GH}}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c}. \ Характеристический гравитационный импеданс для резонатора гравитационной частицы Де Бройля: : \rho_{\lambda} = \sqrt{\frac{L_G(\lambda)}{C_G(\lambda)}} = R_{GH}\sqrt{\frac{\gamma_{\phi}}{\gamma_q}} = R_{GH}. \ Резонансная частота для резонатора грвитационной частицы Де Бройля: : \omega_G(\lambda) = \frac{1}{\sqrt{L_G(\lambda)C_G(\lambda)}} = \frac{c}{\lambda}\sqrt{\gamma_{\phi}\gamma_q} = \frac{2\pi c}{\lambda}. \ Таким образом, мы имеем следующую алгебраическую систему уравнений: : \sqrt{\gamma_{\phi}\gamma_q} = 2\pi \ : \sqrt{\frac{\gamma_{\phi}}{\gamma_q}} = 1. \ Решение этой системы имеет вид: : \gamma_q = \gamma_{\phi} = 2\pi \ Тогда индуцированные электроподобные и магнитоподобные гравитационные заряды/массы будут: : q_{GS}(\lambda) = \gamma_q e \ = 2\pi \cdot m_N \ : q_{GD}(\lambda) = \gamma_{\phi} \frac{h}{m_N} = 2\pi \cdot \frac{h}{m_N}, \ А реактивные гравитационные параметры: : L_G(\lambda) = \frac{R_{GH}}{2\pi}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c} \ : C_G(\lambda) = \frac{1}{2\pi R_{GH}}\cdot \frac{\lambda}{c}. \ где R_{GH} = h/m_N^2 - квант гравитационного сопротивления природного масштаба. Таким образом, квантовые осцилляции электроподобных и магнитоподобных зарядов/масс делают гравитационную частицу Де Бройля стабильной (расплывание отсутствует). Максимальная энергия, накопленная на гравитационном конденсаторе де Бройля: : W_{CG} = \frac{q_{GS}(\lambda)^2}{2C_G(\lambda)} = (2\pi)^3 \frac{\hbar \omega_G(\lambda)}{2}. \ Максимальная энергия, накопленная на гравитационной индуктивности де Бройля: : W_{LG} = \frac{q_{M\lambda}^2}{2L_G(\lambda)} = (2\pi)^3 \frac{\hbar \omega_G(\lambda)}{2}. \ Смотри также *Квантовый гравитационный резонатор Ссылки Категория:Квантовая механика